The Bond of Anvil and Adultery
by HallowShell15
Summary: One-Shot "MA" Sexual Context & Gore! DragonbornXAdrianne (18 preferred)


**The request keep coming, and I am all to happy to oblige. I am really enjoying writing these bad boys in my spare time they are just so fun!**

 **Do you have a request for a Skyrim short story? Visit my profile for rules on making a request and I would love to get to work on it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Rated "MA" For Sexual Content, Language.**

* * *

 _Dragonborn X Adrianne_

* * *

What was better than the city of Whiterun? The city at night. Hot embers spark as my hammer strikes the steal. The bright orange flakes scattering by my sweat riddled brow like dozens of fireflies.

In all my adventures as the Dragonborn, this is what gave me the most enjoyment. Not dragon slaying, or treasure hunting, or anything else throughout the lands of Tamriel. This, feeling the hammer in my hand and hearing the metal sing when struck.

I wipe the gathered salted drops away from my brow with the back of my blackened soot covered skin before I quench the blade. It hisses in the oil and I smile. It will make a fine sword when finished.

I take a seat on a stump near the rounded rock formation of my forge as I stare up towards the night sky reaching for my neglected mug of ale.

I sip the brew slowly and savor the imported Black Briar taste. It had been some time since I found the time to work so feverishly on my steal. Though it wasn't for lack of asking.

Throughout my travels from every mountain or deep ravine in Skyrim I had become a master at the trade of Blacksmithing. My work sought after by hundreds, but gifted to few.

I had studied under every smith in the country from Riften to Markarth and every city and village in-between and I had learned their secrets well. Honed and perfected my craft like it was always my own.

I took joy in the simplicity of it, the knowing I had the gift to make beautiful and dangerous art with my own calloused hands rather than what the fates had already gifted me with.

I never wanted to be the Dragonborn, and I didn't want to die with that as my only inherit gift.

"Slacking off a bit aye?" A sweetened but steadily blunt voice calls over to me.

I turn from the cloudless sky to the welcome sight of Adrianne Avenicci marching towards me.

That bronze colored hair and imperial complexion matched with that worn leathern apron. No one could wear it better, or with more purpose.

"Just taking a breath." I assure my Imperial rival as she makes her way to my side.

She gives me a small smirk before placing a rather large sack of blacken coals beside my slouched sitting position.

"Thought you might need these." She admits and like most time she is quite right. Whenever I did commit to returning back to my forge rather than wondering around Skyrim I often didn't leave it till the need for materials became to pressing.

Leave it to my neighbor to mind my own home as well as hers.

As long as I had dwelled here in Breezehome, Adrianne has been a constant as well. Since the first time I soldiered through the gates of Whiterun and her soot coated face was the first one to greet me.

Back then I had only begun studying smithing, and like most others Adrianne had taken me under her wing and I had soaked up all the knowledge she had to give. Even though she often felt inferior to the work of Eorlund Gray-Mane. The old codger knew his steal, but Adrianne had no reason to bow her head to anyone. She was a gifted Blacksmith and had earned my respect a very long time ago.

Now the two of us stood as equals, trading with one another more often then not. She had sold more than a few of my works in Warmaidens, and more than a few of her blades had gotten me out of a tough position when lost in the wilds of Skyrim.

Years of friendship and this is what still remained. On nights like this when I returned to Whiterun for a stretch of time I often sought Adrianne's company.

"Thank you," I reply while kicking over another large stump for her to sit along side me.

"Join me?" I invite holding out my mug of ale.

"Another time," She rebuffs and I know its due to Ulfberth's ever lasting presence. I can practically hear the man named War-bear snoring from the confines of Warmaiden.

"Ulfberth over due it at The Bannered Mare again?" I ask sipping my ale.

Adrianne chuckles dryly. It was no secret her husband enjoyed mead more than hard labor. After all the man spent his times in the cool confines of their home and shop rather than outside in the hot forge with his wife.

Had I a wife like Adrianne I could only imagine the pride I would fill having us swing hammers side by side, but for whatever reason she loved the man. And I had come to respect their marriage all the same.

"You don't have much room to talk." She states with an arched brow and I smile with another mouthful of ale.

"This your new work?" She ask turning her darkened eyes to my latest blade I had yet to grind.

"For the moment." I state as she lifts the unhandled blade inspecting the steal. My specialty was typically armor, but lately I had come to dabble my hand in weapons.

"Steal from Solitude," I add remembering the pack full of ore I had to lug back to Whiterun on the back of my stead.

"Its good, better than good-" She admires and I watch as she turns the blade in her hand her eyes fixating on the detail and design.

There. There was that look only a smith could dream of. The look of another masters craftsman or in this case craftswoman admiring the tireless work I put into my steal.

"Needs a good grind." She adds before putting the blade back onto the work bench she had retrieved it from.

"As do I." I smirk scratching the slightly unruly nature of my beard.

She gives me a dry laugh before turning back towards Warmaidens, the night was late and the next day was sure to be long. The only bright side of being part of a civil war. The demand for swords and arms were busy as ever.

"Goodnight," She nods over her redden dress shoulder before marching down the stone path toward her home.

I watch her go, the sway of her hips and the confidence in her stride. I take another hard sip of ale before climbing back to my feet.

It may have been late, but at this moment I feel the need to burn off some quickly gathering energy.

* * *

I wasn't much of a social drinker, preferring the comfort of home rather than a crowded inn. But every so often I enjoyed a good pint of mead and a song at The Bannered Mare.

Though not quite as much as the giant overly intoxicated Nord currently draped over my shoulder.

It had started out innocent enough. I had finished all on my latest blade besides the handle and had decided to take a night to enjoy the summer air with a belly full of food and drink. Though obviously I wasn't the only one with the idea.

No more had I gotten through my second mug of mead when a loud crash caught the full attention of all in the inn. All eyes fixed on Ulfberth tripping over an unluckily placed chair smashing the thing to pieces with his heavy armored weight and his obvious lack of balance.

Not feeling in the mood to deal with the city guard or Adrianne's fury should I leave her husband in such a state. I handed a leather coin purse to the inn keeper before scooping Ulfberth off the tavern floor.

Now I lugged the big brute home though he did little to help with his sloppy unmotivated steps.

Eventually I made it to the back door of Warmaiden's I practically tossed the brute inside and slammed the door behind him. He was in the safety of his own home, it was up to him to find his own bed.

"What's going on?" I hear Adrianne ask from around the corner of the shop and I see her emerge from the shadows mace in hand.

"Returning your husband Adrianne, I fear he wondered off." I reply with a smirk.

Adrianne takes one look at me and the sweat gathered on my brow along with the drag marks leading into the back entrance of her home and sighs tiredly.

"Thank you," She sighs sheathing her mace. It wasn't the first time she had seen this exact scenario before.

"What are you doing up so late?" I ask stepping with her as she returns back towards her forge.

She makes her way around towards her anvil where a particularly intricate blade lays hot and glowing. It didn't surprise me Adrianne would be spending her nights as I often did.

"Trying to work this edge, its giving me difficulty." She admits striking the steal and sending spark flying.

I watch her work and instantly see her problem, thinking only of helping I take a stance behind her. Grasping for her hand I coil my fingers around her smaller ones holding the hammer as well.

My chest presses to her back and I see her peek over her shoulder at me in confusion as I force her hand a bit higher up.

"You're striking to close to the center, try aiming a bit further off." I instruct before forcing our hands down and feeling the steal sing when the hammer strikes on mark

"See, much less difficult." I smirk as I repeat the process once more and she turns more fully to me our hands still locked and smirks coyly.

"Seems not that long ago I was the one instructing you." She says and I couldn't agree more.

"You were an excellent teacher." I admit smiling down at her, only now realizing just how close her face is to my own.

She smells of summer, of crisp air and hot steal. Her hair is messed with the effort of her labor her tan skin stained with soot but those eyes. Those incredible honey colored eyes shining up at me from under her dark lashes, filled with the sparks still flying around the two of us.

"Adrianne-" I whisper not entirely sure what I intend to say, but I never get the opportunity.

Our lips connect and all thoughts, all resolve and restraint is lost.

Her lips separate and my tongue hungrily invades, she taste sweet like red wine and I cant get enough. I don't even realize truly what I am doing or just how wrong it is. All I actually know is this feels incredible and I want more.

I hear a low thud as the hammer falls from our hands to the hard ground beneath as does the hot steal we stuck together. Her fingers tangle in the braids of my hair and our kiss deepens. My own begin to explore her body it's a difficult task through the thick leather of her cape and I quickly resolve myself to remove it.

I skillfully untangle the knot of its meeting at the small of her back and tug it off her head tossing it over the anvil behind her. Our lips separating only for a moment before we reconnect more determined than before.

My calloused hands find her hips before jerking her smaller frame aggressively against me lifting her from the ground into my arms.

Adrianne gasp against me as I hoist her up onto her own anvil her legs wrapping themselves around my waist for support.

Our eyes meet as we both stare breathless at one another, knowing this was wrong. That whatever was happening between us right at this moment should be stopped. Though every fiber of my being demanded to continue.

"Do you want me to stop?" I rasp resisting the urge to kiss her once more.

But she only stares at me with those hot molten eyes, I see the hesitation inside them but she says nothing to deter me. In fact she does the opposing.

Reaching between us cupping my already harden length and freeing it from my armor with one skilful tug. I groan at the feeling of her hot hand incasing me but it dulls in comparison when I feel the wetness of her lips pressed to my tip.

Her point it clear and now, nothing is holding the both of us back.

Years of friendship, of countless late night talks and mugs of ale shared over the flames of our forges had it always been leading to this moment? Had we always had this burning desire for one another?

She silences my thoughts with another hungry kiss as I push my hips forward and fully sheath myself inside her amazing molten paradise.

I grunt lowly as I tear my mouth away to burry my hot face in the cool locks of her now loose and wavy hair. She arches back and I hold her tighter for balance as I begin to move inside her.

I thrust hard and deliberate and she gasp her head falling back exposing the long column of her throat which I begin to kiss feverishly, my hips never ceasing their reckless pumping. Loving the way her breast bounce in response.

I'm eager to see them absent the cover of her crimson dress. I rip the collar down the fabric tearing like tissue as I take in the glorious sight of her breast.

Her skin glows with the reflection of the forge mere inches away. I feel our bodies heat with its presence as we both begin to glisten with a sheen of sweat.

Her breast bounce, her hair flies wild and unbound around us, and the sight of those thick pink lips gasping and crying out is my undoing. A few more hard thrust and I feel her velvet walls ripple around with me with orgasm pulling me right over the cataclysm along side her.

My hand cups over her parted lips for fear her cry of completion might alert the guards who I am surprised haven't yet passed by on patrol.

One final thrust and I spill myself inside her burying my face in the meeting of her neck and shoulder as my entire body shudders with release.

"A-Adrianne." I rasp and after a few collected breaths I pull away only enough to meet her honey colored eyes.

She stares at me bleary eyed and silent and I am lost as to what to say or do.

But she reacts first.

Pushing against my chest so I am forced step back as she slightly jumps from her seated position on her anvil. She grasp for her leather apron covering the shredded materiel of her gown as she covers herself from sight and begins stepping towards Warmaiden.

"Adrianne-" I reach for her but she flinches from my touch.

"Just go." She demands and I freeze in place.

I watch her storm away stone faced and completely still unable to move or even breath with the realization of what I had just done.

Bedded a married woman, a married woman who I admired and respected, and obviously had come to love through the years.

She reaches the doors to her home and seals herself in side with a hard slam. While I am left standing beside the dying embers of the forge and think to myself.

What the hell had I just done?

* * *

The next few days I tired to keep my distance from Adrianne for fear of what might transpire should we come in contact. Was she angry with me? Did she now hate me?

It hadn't been an easy task seeing as the both of us were neighbors after all. But I thought to myself if Adrianne wanted distance that is exactly what I would give.

Despite my personal withdraw towards the situation. I wanted Adrianne, more than words could express. That night, feelings I had never known existed had risen to the surface and I found it impossible to maintain them.

I had always admired Adrianne, her strength, her fearlessness and bold nature. But had I always loved her? Perhaps I had. She was everything I had ever wanted. Yet, what I could not have.

She belonged to Ulfberth, War-bear. Though Talos knows why she loved the man. He obviously didn't deserve her.

But if she would rather burry away what had happened between the two of us for the sake of her marriage who was I to stop her? Despite my feelings.

I thought this would now be my life, until tonight.

It had started out simple enough. I had worked in the forge, eaten a good dinner then decided to take a long soak in the wooden tub. But before I could submerge myself in the waiting steaming water relentless pounding drew me to the door of my home.

Imagine my surprise when I opened it to see the source of my misery waiting on the other side of the doorway. Adrianne took one look at me and the moment our eyes met, the same spark I had felt that night in her forge came flaming back.

I reached for her pulling her inside with one hard tug and she all to willingly went.

Our love making had been drawn out and tender, I caressed every inch of her perfect body while she lost herself in my touch in the depths of the bath.

Now the two of us sat soaked in the steaming water catching our breaths as she laid her weary head on my chest while I stroked her soft back..

"I thought you didn't want to see me." I whispered resting my chin on the top of her bronze hair.

"I didn't, at first. I don't want to hurt Ulfberth." She whispered.

I sighed while I massaged her back slowly.

"And now?" I questioned. I hated the idea of her sharing a home let alone a bed with anyone else but me. It made no sense. I had no right to be jealous. Adrianne belonged to Ulfberth first, but now feeling what I did for her. I couldn't bare the idea of anyone else having her.

"What I feel for you. I cant ignore it." She admitted looking up at me with those eyes I had come to love so much,

I stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"What should we do?" I ask. Ulfberth may have not deserved Adrianne, but that didn't mean he didn't love her as well. And I knew carrying on this way wouldn't make Adrianne happy either.

"I don't know. Can we just stay like this for a little while?" She ask and I sigh in content as her naked body lays against me once more.

Perhaps it was better this way, this secret between the two of us. It made us closer, and made the dilemma of overhanging decisions that much easier to avoid.

So for now, this is what we would have. Each other, and our affair.

* * *

For months I felt more joy then I ever thought possible. It had come with a few moments of difficulty but for the most part it was paradise. My life with Adrianne came like second nature. Whenever the two of us had a moment or two to spend alone, we often spent it with each other.

Especially whenever Ulfberth made his nightly rounds to The Mare not long after Adrianne would come knocking on my door, or I would invite myself over to her forge.

We would lose each other in the hot passion of our love making before being forced to separate when War-Bear's presence threatened to return.

It had become quite routine and honestly the guilt I felt towards the man began to dull. I didn't care for a man who showed no inclination towards the woman he called his wife. If anything I began to detest the man further. Hating that it was the woman I loved who called him husband and not myself.

But Adrianne was happy with what we had, and for the time being so was I.

Until that night.

It had started out as it typically had. Ulfberth had left for the night to The Mare and I had stealthily snuck into Warmaiden's. The moment I surprised Adrianne in her own home her shock quickly turned to thrill as we began to undress right behind the sales counter.

I hadn't wasted any time I bent her over the worktop hiking her crimson dress over her hips before driving myself inside. We fucked hard and passionately as she clawed the wooden surface lined with the steal of her own making.

The two of us so close to completion when the front door suddenly buckled in and Ulfberth stood framed in the broken arch.

The fury I saw on that mans black bearded face when he took in the sight of me and his own wife in the position we were currently in. I thought would surely terrify Alduin himself.

He flew at me and I did the same only for the sake of not being smashed into the ground by his war hammer. My dagger blade clashed with the handle as he swung at me smashing through the inner wall of Warmaiden as I flew out into the street.

"Ulfberth! Stop!" Adrianne pleaded but he would obviously hear none of it as he came at me.

I could easily have shouted the furious Nord into pieces, or drew my more damaging weapons and quickly end his life. But I knew such an act would devastate Adrianne. So I did my best to avoid his attacks sloppy and heavy as they were.

Luckily I didn't have to for long before the city guard showed up. Though the golden dressed soldiers did nothing besides provided more targets for the man called War-bear to focus his anger on. I was sure he took about a good dozen of them out before I decided I had to subdue the raging bull for Whiterun's sake.

Taking in a short breath so as to not overdue my attack I shouted! Ulfberth's body went flying into the nearest city wall. He hit the stone with a loud crack, like a boulder meeting another boulder before he slid down the wall alive but unconscious.

"Ulfberth!" Adrianne shouted as she ran to his side.

"He's alive, I didn't kill him." I assured her she knelt at the wounded mound that was her husband.

She wiped the messed locks of his raven hair away from his face as she gauged his breathing.

"Adrianne, this was bound to happen." I stated lowly. This was not the time to hash our future plans but I had enough secrets. Enough lies and sneaking about with the woman I loved, and I had hoped she felt the same.

"I love you Adrianne." I confessed down at her loud and proudly.

"You say this now?" She shouted back trying to turn War-Bear onto his side so to truly gauge he hadn't been injured.

"I have had enough hiding what I feel!" I replied sharply.

"I don't wish ill on Ulfberth, but I will not share you any longer!" I demand lowly.

"And if you feel the same. You will come with me." I say boldly as she turns to stare up at me in confusion.

This idea had not just come to me, in fact I had been thinking on it for some time. I couldn't stay here in Whiterun a stone's throw away from the woman I loved and her husband.

Arrangements had already been made. I was to re-locate to Solitude the best place for me to focus on my craft as a smith, and Adrianne's as well should she choose to come with me.

I could give her so much more than Ulfberth ever could. She just had to accept my love, and only mine.

"I cant do this. Not now!" She shakes her head almost furious at my poor choice of timing.

I understand, but my patience has worn thin, and I give her this chance and only this once to come with me and achieve the happiness she deserved.

"I am leaving first light, I hope you will make the right decision." I whisper as I coldly walk away. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain building in my chest.

* * *

Stepping outside of Whiterun felt like a dream, or some sort of nightmare at first. Thinking I was about to start a new chapter in my life was both exciting and horrifying that I might be doing it alone.

Absent the woman I had come to love unlike any other. But the sun had risen and the carriage awaited and no sign of Adrianne could be seen.

I had resigned myself to the fact that she had chosen to seek Ulfberth's forgiveness rather than a future with me. And that my own unhappiness now awaited me.

But the moment I approached the back of the carriage cart ready to board and depart the city I had come to love along with the woman inside its walls.

My heart stopped in my chest at the sight.

There sitting at the rear of the cart with a warm smile and an extended hand.

Adrianne smiled.

"What took you so long?" She smirked and my blood pumped ten times hotter as my heart fluttered back to pulsating vitality.

"I was slacking off a bit." I smile and her honey colored eyes light up as I take her hand and my seat beside her. I wrap a strong arm around her shoulder and kiss the top of her bronze hair.

This woman was fire, my fire and I was the steal she had molded into her shield.

And I would be her protector from this day, until our last.

* * *

 **Have a Dragonborn and Spouse story of your own? Want to make a request? Visit my profile for rules and I would love to write you one!**


End file.
